


As good a place to fall as any

by heavenisalibrary



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisalibrary/pseuds/heavenisalibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You found yourself restrained in a dangerous situation and I didn’t immediately come to mind?” River says. “I’m almost offended.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As good a place to fall as any

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you here to finish me off sweetheart?" river/doctor could you do like the doctor tied or handcuffed to something, and river being all river finding him and then not helping him free right away?
> 
> Total PWP, but what else is new.

The Doctor is tied at the wrists and at the ankles, flat on his back on a wide table when she finds him in the dungeon of some French king or the other — she’s only responding to his plea for help, and there are too many Louis-es for her to keep straight off the cuff — and although relief is the first thing that crosses his face, she can see the moment he realizes that she might not have been the best person to call while he tied and prone and very alone.

He gulps.

“Come to save me?” he says. She raises her brows as she approaches him, smoothing a hand down the bright, smooth fabric of her dress and smiling as his eyes drop down to the way the corset she’s wearing pushes her breasts up. It was perhaps a size too small, but it had been a rush job. Can’t say as the Doctor seems to mind, though. Off her smirk, he revises his statement, “Or are you here to finish me off, sweetheart?”

The candied endearment makes heat pool in her stomach, and she declines a response as she reaches his side, trailing her index finger from his big toe, over his trousered leg, pausing to circle around his fly before she finally makes her way to tap him on the nose.

“Trust me?” she says.

His eyes go wide and his cheeks flush and his mouth drops slightly open and he tugs slightly against his restraints, almost unconsciously, and she has to commend herself for not swooning at his immediate reaction, honestly. He nods quickly, eagerly, licking his lips. 

“Of course,” he says. “Always.”

“Good,” she says, “because we’ve got approximately nine minutes and thirty-four seconds before someone comes in here.”

He looks like he’s about to protest, but she’s quick to pull the bow tie from his neck and toss it aside, and he shuts up the moment she starts on his shirt buttons, watching her silently as she undoes it and drapes it to the side. She brushes her fingers gently against his skin, delighting in the way his stomach jumps at her touch, as she trails them down to begin ondoing his trousers, sliding them down his legs, and then his pants until they’re bunched around his tied ankles.

“Maybe this isn’t —”

“Shut up,” River says, sharply. He grits his jaw. “I asked you if you trusted me, and you said yes. For the next eight minutes and fifteen seconds, you’re mine.”

“Alright,” he says. “You’re mad, but alright.”

“You love it,” River says.

“Never said I didn’t. Although this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to come and bail me out.”

River smiles at him, looking down briefly to slip off her shoes and hike up her dress as she carefully climbs onto the board he’s strapped to. It takes her a minute to maneuver with the dress, but eventually she manages to sit astride him, at the top of his thighs. He fidgets against the ropes.

“You found yourself restrained in a dangerous situation and I didn’t immediately come to mind?” River says. “I’m almost offended.”

He smiles. “That’s not what I said. You  _were_  the first person to come to mind. I immediately thought ‘River would love this.’”

She nods, leaning forward so that she felt like she was nearly falling out of her dress as she pressed a kiss to his chest, and when she looked back up at him, she knew it was probably true, because his eyes were fixed on her décolletage. She snorts.

“You’d think,” she says, “given the amount of times I put one on just to flummox you, you’d get used to the corset at some point.”

“Ah,” he says, shifting his hips beneath her, and she leans further forward so that his growing erection brushes up against her lower stomach. He hisses. “It’s not that easy, you know.”

She kisses his chest, pulling away with a rough nip that makes him jump, and his right arm tugs hard against his restraints as though he forgot about it and tried to grab her anyway, and the thought makes her hot and cold all over. She reaches a hand between their bodies to grip his length, circling the tip with her fingers and spreading the bit of dampness she finds there down and around until she grasps him in her fist and begins a steady rhythm. His head jerks back and he gasps, his legs pulling against the restraints, and she can see his hands clenching into fists where they’re tied.

“Please,” he says, his hips circling as best they can. Oh, he’s such a naughty boy, and he pretends so often that it’s not the case, but she can feel in him just how close he is after mere moments of this, and she knows she’s good but she also knows that it’s solely because of the restraints. She’s nearly always equipped with handcuffs for a reason. “I need to touch you,” he says, whimpering as she squeezes him in her hand.

“I’m afraid you’re all tied up,” she says.

“ _River_ ,” he groans as she lifts herself off of his thighs where she sits and kneels over him, still working him over with her hand, but holding herself so that he can feel the heat of her against him. “We’ve only got five minutes,” he says, groans, and then, “four minutes and fifty-two seconds.”

River hums, looking down at him as she lines him up with her entrance and slides down, taking just the tip of him inside. She watches the muscles in his neck strain as he grits his teeth. She sinks down a little further, and he tugs harder at the ropes, and she thinks she could probably finish herself off just like this — barely touching him, barely touching herself, just watching how very at her mercy he is, watching him strain and writhe and count down the moments until their lives are in danger. A shiver travels the length of her spine and she feels herself clench around what little of him she’s taken in, and she falls forward slightly with a gasp.

His eyes are smug when she meets his gaze, sinking a little further down onto him and rotating her hips, though she still refuses to take him all in.

“My bad, bad girl,” he says, “this is everything you love, isn’t it? Power and the promise of a run for your life in three minutes and twenty-eight seconds. Come on, River.” He lifts his hips off the table and she feels so drunk on it all that even her reflexes aren’t fast enough, and she falls back down with him, taking him all in, stretched perfectly as she moans. “Show me what this all does to you.”

She was thinking of teasing him to the point of uselessness and then dashing, but now that he’s inside of her, she’s helpless to cant her hips forward to press her clit against him as she slides up and down, can’t stop herself from moving faster, from pressing her hands against his chest and digging her nails into him for better leverage as she moves desperately. Her breath feels shorter than usual, like she can’t get a full inhale, and she belatedly thinks that this perhaps wasn’t the best time to wear a corset, because she’s feeling a little light-headed, and then a little more when she sees him pulling hard at his restraints, sees the red around his wrists, sees the naked want on his face as he looks at her rise and fall over him — she bites down on her lips to stifle a loud moan as everything starts to feel just right, her whole body growing tighter and tighter —

“Kiss me,” he says, “please, River, please, please…”

She leans down over him, her mouth hovering over his, and he strains to kiss her, but he can’t go any farther and she’s just out of reach, and she chuckles darkly, moving faster, swallowing his gasps and quiet groans and loving that he can’t get what he wants even as she senses him getting closer and closer to the edge along with her.

“How much longer?” she says, smiling when he whines.

“I don’t know,” he says, “I don’t know, just —”

The fact that he’s lost track of time or at least can’t be bothered to tune it in in that moment even while the seconds tick away in the back of her mind shoots straight through her and before he can even finish her sentence she’s coming, holding herself carefully over him as he groans and follows behind her, his hips jerking up into hers before his whole body goes slack. They share heavy breaths for a moment, and River’s well aware that there’s only a minute and nineteen seconds before they’re done for, but she feels quite on the verge of passing out, and can’t move for a moment. His eyes fall clothes and his head falls against the board, and they just lay there until there’s only forty-one seconds left, and she feels him stir.

“There’s only —”

“I know,” she says, holding a hand to her head as she sits up, reaches back into the sheath around her thigh, and pulls out a knife and quickly cuts his restraints. He rubs his wrists as he sits up, looking at her a bit dubiously.

“That was there the whole time?”

She smiles, climbing off of him, but she’s so lightheaded from the corset and so strung out from everything else regardless that he has to grab her as  _he_  sits up to keep her from falling over. He moves to stand, pulling her into him and looking down at her.

“Alright?”

“Alright,” she says, “corset isn’t very functional.”

“Good thing we’re going to have to do a lot of running then,” he says, reaching down to pull up his pants and do up his trousers as the big door unlocks.

“We wouldn’t have to run if you had been able to get yourself out of the restraints before I got here,” she says calmly, straightening her dress. He guffaws.

“It’s not  _my_  fault you’re depraved!”

“Oh, shut up,” River says, “we’re going to need a warm up before we really run — it’s going to be quite far.”

“I thought that  _was_  the warm up,” he says.

“Cheeky,” she says, giving him a playful curtsy as he extends his hand to her, and they start to run.


End file.
